Destiny
by Sparkling Crystal
Summary: Syaoran is a cold-hearted prince of the Li Clan, Sakura is a lowly maid. They're in war, Sakura & Tomoyo were captured and made into slaves. Could Destiny bring the two together, despite everything else that's against them? AU. S&S STOPPED FOR NOW.
1. The Well and the Willow Tree

**~*Destiny*~**

_**Chapter 1: The Well and the Willow Tree**_

_**By: Sparkling Crystal**_

Author's Note: Just in case any of you have bothered to notice that you read this story before in an another account called "_Sakura Sparkles"_ ,that was my old account. ^^ So I have not copied the fic or whatsoever. Plz R&R~!!

*~---------------------------------~* 

"Hurry up, Tomoyo-chan!" a girl with emerald-green eyes and smooth but short auburn hair said as she skipped happily in a light pink and white farm-dress and apron as she held a basket half-full of apples. 

The other girl who was wearing a light purple dress smiled softly as she followed her along.

Sakura danced softly as the wind blew her dress. She gently swung the basket around as she danced, yet not a single apple dropped. 

"How long till we get there?" Tomoyo asked Sakura curiously as she looked around her surroundings, "We seemed to have went very far from home, perhaps we should turn back?" 

"Nonsense!" Sakura said in a very confident tone, "We're _almost _there, I'm sure of it. We go a little bit more east, and you will see this magnificent Willow Tree beside a Well, and that's where it is!" 

"All right, Sakura," Tomoyo nodded and continued on, "But the sun is almost setting, let's hurry up and get there faster so we can arrive home before dark. Remember, this is very close to the Li Clan territory, you _know_ we're on war with them and they usually capture Japanese as prisoners and slaves here!" 

Sakura skipped on without much concern, singing a song she knew very well. 

___"The sky is misty and night is close…_

_Oh Winter's near and the lakes-a-froze… _

_Birds fly home and the cattle sleeps… _

_Night's upon us as the children's dreams deep… _

_As the Sun slowly falls, the Moon arise… _

_Shepherds yawn as their herds a-cries… _

_It's getting late…late… _

_But, Love don't you wait… _

_Don't wait, don't wait…" _

Sakura finished the song with a smooth and soft ending.

Tomoyo wiped tears from her eyes, "Oh, Sakura-chan you sing so good!" 

Sakura blushed.

"You know you sing way better than me, so don't tease..."

Tomoyo shook her head seriously, "Oh-no! Your voice is really good..."

Sakura just laughed.

Everyone knew Tomoyo was the best singer in the whole village, and Sakura never even bothered to try and beat her. It was just impossible.

As the two young girls walked into the Night, they started to become worried. 

"Sakura, are we there yet?" Tomoyo asked nervously, "Night is half upon us, we would not be able to get back in time! What shall we do?" 

Sakura seemed a little worried now too, "After we find the Well and the Willow Tree there is a small village beside it. I'm sure we could find shelter for the Night. We shall just return tomorrow." 

Tomoyo listened uncertainly, "How far _is_ the Well and the Willow Tree'? It seems like ages since we have started walking!" 

Soon Night _was_ upon them, shepherds _did_ went home and birds _did_ fly back to their nests. But they _didn't_ know where they were, and Sakura was getting more unsure by the moment. 

"Just around the Well and the Willow Tree." She keeps saying, but inside her heart she barely knew where the Well and the Willow Tree was. 

The Sky was dark, the Stars shined bright. Far away you can still hear few birds that were returning late to their safe, warm nests. 

Sakura started walking slower and slower, she didn't really liked the Dark, she was terrified of ghosts and spirits. Tomoyo sneaked a smile when Sakura grasped her hand tightly and let out a scream when they heard the Wind's soft howl. 

But Tomoyo knew it was no time to laugh, for it was Late and getting cold. And they do not seem to have the slightest sign of being close to "The Well and the Willow Tree". 

"I'm hungry, Tomoyo-chan." 

Sakura whimpered as she clutched Tomoyo's arm tightly. 

Tomoyo can't help but let out a soft giggle.

"Dear Sakura, you have a half-basket of apples in your other hand!" 

Sakura stopped and laughed too as she took out a beautiful sun-red apple in her hand. And without thinking she quickly took a bite as if it might disappear if she doesn't. Tomoyo smiled as she watched out gulped down the apple in such unique way. 

But after that they quickly returned to the cold, dark, empty field. 

"A bowl of hot chicken soup would do very well right now," Sakura remarked. Tomoyo tried to ignore her words. 

"What will Master Tonoyet say?" Sakura suddenly thought, "What will we tell him? What if he gets mad? What if doesn't understand? What if he-" 

Sakura suddenly stopped, her eyes grew wide. 

Tomoyo looked at her, then immediately, "He _wouldn't_ put us out! Don't think that, Sakura! We're his favourite, most trustworthy, reliable, understanding servants! We're almost like his own daughters!" 

Sakura forcibly nodded. Yes, they were obedient, they understand his feelings, they made him happy when he was sad, they entertained him when he was bored, they took care of his family well, they were better than the rest of the dozen dozen servants. He treats them like his own daughters...he had servants that served _them_! Truly, now that she thinks of it, they never really did any hard work at the house, all the "work" they had done were what his daughter, if he had one, would have done too. They've been following him for so long, he _wouldn't_, _wouldn't_ ever put them out… 

Sakura finally convinced herself to keep walking. The cold wind was blowing on her light farm-dress. She shivered, apples don't really fulfill her hunger, and she was tired and she wants to go home. 

Tomoyo tried to act brave, "Let's hurry our footsteps so we can arrive at the Village faster, and we can at least get shelter." 

Sakura nodded. 

But the Wind continued its soft howl, the Moon shone yet bright, and the Stars were still sparkling, Darkness was still there, the Time was still moving. 

She wished to be in her soft bed, although not exactly fancy, but at least it provides warmth and comfortness. Her eyelids dropped lower and lower. She shook her head and turned to Tomoyo, who was also struggling to keep walking. 

Suddenly…**_SNAP! _**

"_OW-!!!_" 

A painful cry filled the air. 

Sakura quickly turned, to find Tomoyo lying on the dry grass holding her ankle with her right hand tightly. 

Her basket of apples all rolled out into nowhere, spilled among the huge field. 

"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura cried as she ran over and pulled her best friend up. 

They were almost like sisters: both of their parents were too poor to keep them so they sold them to Tonoyet the Farmer. Although he doesn't exactly farm anymore and has many servants, everyone still calls him Farmer Tonoyet, and he doesn't care at all. 

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked quickly as she carefully pulled her up. Tomoyo grasped her right foot by the ankle tightly, "Ow...I think...I think..." 

Sakura looked around and quickly spotted a giant Oak Tree with a deep wide hole on one side, narrowing down to the bottom like a shallow cave. She helped Tomoyo up and gently walked her to the tree, "Let's rest here first." 

Tomoyo nodded painfully as they rested by the cover of the great Oak. The wind couldn't get to them anymore. Sakura turned her attention back to Tomoyo, "Are you still okay?" Tomoyo's expression was painful. 

"I think...I think I might have broke my leg...it...it hurts badly..." Tomoyo managed to say before going back into another moan. 

Sakura looked at her worriedly, "Will you be able to walk?" 

Tomoyo shook her head in pain, and said through gritted teeth, "Impossible." 

Sakura anxiously said, "Well, we would have to stay here for the Night...tomorrow I'll run straight west for home and find help from the Farm." 

Tomoyo nodded to show that she was listening.

"Can you manage right now?" Sakura asked softly. Tomoyo nodded again, and managed to smile a weak smile, "Maybe I'm just exaggerating...I probably just sprained my ankle or something..._**ow!**_..."

Sakura didn't believe her, they both grew up on the Farm, they didn't get hurt that easily. They rarely a catch a cold or get trip. They're used to work and they kept their bodies in good shape, they rise early and they eat nutritious farm food, so they were always very healthy.

Soon they rested themselves into comfortable positions and tries to sleep

Sakura stared at the Stars, what beautiful little creatures! Sparkling and shining, just like little fireflies. The Moon was in a crescent shape, it hang lightly in the Sky, glowing as bright as ever. 

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep...

* * *

"Where is the next closest village?" A harsh voice echoed in the night.

"The next village is three hours away, Sir!" a voice replied from a distance. 

"Very well then, we will return for the day. 

"Yes, Sir!" 

Noises of horseshoes stepping over the lush grass can be heard in the dark night. 

Sakura shoved her head lightly as her eyes remained close, "Mmmm...Tomoyo-chan?" 

No response came, and she didn't expect any. For she went back to sleep almost immediately. 

"What is _this_?!" the harsh voice suddenly came again, much closer this time. Sakura was too tired and in too deep of a sleep to wake up. 

"Two girls...!!"

"Asleep too..."

"What are they doing here? It's so late!" 

"They look like Japanese..." 

"This _is_ the boundary..." 

"Seize them!" the harsh voice commanded without much concern. 

"YES SIR!" A few voices replied quickly. 

Sakura felt ropes going around her hands, her waist...and quickly tightening them around her body. 

"Tomoyo-chan..." she murmured as she became half-asleep, half-awake.

"She's awake!" one cried in surprise. 

"What's the big deal? It's just a little girl..." the harsh voice answered coldly. 

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir!" the man said as quickly as he could. 

"Mmm..." Sakura was beginning to wake up. 

Something firm and solid hit Sakura on the head hard, and she went back into a coma. 

* * *

A young man with a slight frown on his face stood alone on a balcony of a beautiful Palace. He was looking out at the dawn sky, almost as if he was feeling what the wind was saying.

A buff man slowly walked out onto the balcony and stood behind him. 

The young man closed his eyes. "What is it?" he said coldly.

The buff man answered respectfully and almost with fear, but unable to get the harsh-tone out of his voice. 

"Your Majesty, Prince Syaoran, I have humbly returned with more prisoners from the Japanese boundary. Would you like to view them?" 

The young man was Syaoran. 

He drew a slow breath of cold air from the morning, "No. Not right now. Maybe in the evening..." 

The buff man bowed low and retreated back into the room. 

"More prisoners, huh, Syaoran?" a soft, feminine voice came from the dark. 

Syaoran closed his eyes once again, "What do you want this time, Meilling?" 

A girl in a ruby-red Chinese dress came from the room and skipped beside Syaoran. She smiled blissfully, "How about provide me with half of what you get this time?" 

Syaoran didn't reply. "If you want." 

Meilling smiled and clung her arms around Syaoran. "Okay, tell me when you have them ready and picked~!" 

Then she did a little turn and walked happily back into the Palace, leaving Syaoran with a cheery laugh.

Syaoran's eyes suddenly opened.

"Someone...with very strong powers has entered this Palace." 

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. 

Tomoyo was above her, her hands were around her shoulders, repeatedly shaking her, but gently. 

"Tomoyo...?" 

Tomoyo quickly sighed with relieve and looked at Sakura. 

"You got me so worried! Luckily you're all right...are you thirsty?" Tomoyo asked in concern.

"Yeah! We were so worried about you, it took you long enough to wake up!!!" a squeaky sort of voice said from the side.

Sakura looked around and saw a teddy-bear like orange thing with wings looking straight at her.

"AHHHHHH!" 

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kero quickly covered her mouth, "We're in the Li Clan palace!" 

Sakura took a few breaths, "What are _you_ doing here, KERO?" 

Kero smiled mischievously, "Didn't you notice a little extra weight in your basket of apples?" 

"Kero!!!" Sakura looked at him in complaint. Then she looked around. They were in a damp dungeon full of Japanese, all either tied up or sitting on the floor. "We're in the Li Clan palace???" 

"Yes, we've been captured when you two were snoring your heads off under the tree," Kero said, "You should've been more careful! You _know_ we were on war with them..." 

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Eeesh...you sound like Tomoyo!" 

Tomoyo smiled, then frowned again, "So what do we do?" 

Kero looked around worriedly, "The Li Clan pocesses very strong magic powers...they would surely find us soon enough!"

"I have an idea," Sakura stated quickly, "I use Firey, burn down the walls, and Fly out of here and back to Japan as soon as possible."

Kero shook his head, "I don't think you have enough time...and besides they would surely capture you. This is their place, they have more people." 

Sakura looked down.

She was out of ideas.

"What do you think they would do to us?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura looked at her, "Master Tonoyet said they pick young people for servants/slaves, strong men for army, old men for butchers, old women for maids. And the useless......." 

No one continued her sentence. 

"War really isn't a good thing," Tomoyo sighed. 

"The only thing we can do right now is wait," Kero said, "Hopefully Yue senses trouble, come, and among the three of us we could probably bust us out of here..." 

Sakura looked at him without confidence.

"So right now all you guys have to do is start no commotion and cause no attention," Kero said warningly, "Or else if they find out we'd be in BIG trouble." 

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded solemnly.

Had they no idea that no many rooms away a prince had already felt their presence. 

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Hi! Hope you liked my fic. I made up the war thing since it's A/U, please don't take any offence. Please REVIEW!!! I really want to read your comments! I hope you won't flame. Like I said before, if you read this fic before don't think that I copied...because you can't really copy from yourself, can you?


	2. Inside the Li Clan Palace

**~*Destiny*~**

_**Chapter 2: Inside the Li Clan Palace**_

_**By: Sparkling Crystal**_

A woman around 40 years old with straight black hair tied up into a bun behind her head came into the door. 

Sakura and Tomoyo both turned. 

Kero quickly hid into the basket half-full of apples. 

The woman clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. 

Few started shouting and demand their way out of here. Few aimed spits at her and swear all the known swear words. 

She gently stepped away from the rude people but her expression didn't change.

"Now that you're here you know what you're in for. Begging, screaming, crying all don't work on us. If the problem gets too tough we will be gladly to send you away from here. Here you will _not_ lead a horrible life, as long as you loyally serve our kingdom and be faithful to Prince Syaoran and/or Princess Meilling. We choose young girls for maids around the castle, young boys for butlers and servants. Strong men shall apply for army, old men can do some farming, old women can take care of the animals. Prince Syaoran's old personal maid has suddenly passed away for some reason and if any of you is lucky enough you shall get picked for the honorable job. People with special talents such as machinery, sewing, special entertaining skills or such things please step up and we'd lead you to a better and more challenging job...if you get picked. If not, do not worry, you'll just come back here and get another easier job." 

About one-third of the women/men stepped forward.

"So _that's_ why the prince has to go through everyone for himself!" Tomoyo nodded in acknowledgement.

Another elderly Japanese heard their conversation and interrupted, "Being his personal maid is terrible! I heard people say that if you anger him he directly sends you to execution! That's why they keep changing them..."

Sakura's eyes grew wide in horror. 

"But _I've_ heard that the prince always pick his servants himself because he's _so picky_!" another Japanese added in, "He can sense for traitors and select good quality, if the people were too bad he would send them away and if they're _dangerous_ he would execute them..."

"Hoe?!" Sakura letted out a yell.

"Shhh...we'll be heard!" He warned her immediately.

"Oh!" A young man joined in with them, "Did you know that the personal servant always got to test out the Prince's new stuff to see if they were good quality?" 

The four of them looked at him. 

"She gets to test out all of the Prince's clothes, food, furniture, and many many more..." the young man continued with a little smile, "Her life is wonderful, she can do as she likes! She has all the powers, but she has to be very picky though, because if the Prince doesn't like _one_ thing the servant girl selects he would send her away to work with rabbits!"

Sakura gasped. Everyone else sweat-dropped. 

Tomoyo gently smiled, "It's not true, Sakura-chan, don't worry."

Sakura's face twitched, "You mean-it was-"

The young man smiled, "Of course it's true, and no servant girl had stayed at that job for longer than two days because of the picky prince..." 

Sakura looked at him and then at Tomoyo. 

"So is it...true? Or...not?"

The young man smiled again, but before he could say anything a young girl came out from the back and covered his mouth, "Let's _go_, Yamazaki-kun!" 

Sakura stared.

"What do you think we'll end up as then?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. 

"Probably castle maids..." Tomoyo whispered back softly, "You don't think we look like army men do you?" 

Sakura laughed, but soft enough that the woman did not hear. 

Then the women looked at the rest of the people, "The rest of you shall stay here until Prince Syaoran has time to view and select you." 

At that she nodded to the other people and lead them out of the room. 

Sakura let a sigh, "Are you sure I can't just Fly out of here?" 

Kero shook his head seriously, "Uh-uh, no, nein, nope. The Li Clan is way too strong for the two of us...and I can't sense a single glimpse of Yue's aura or power near us!" 

Sakura threw her hands up in frustration, "But what if they find out!? What if he notice when he comes to 'view and select' us!? If we escape now maybe they won't have enough time to catch up! As soon as we're back far enough in the Japanese Territory we won't have to worry about them, leave them to the army!" 

Kero rolled his eyes, "Baka! They have thousands of guards, loads of people belonging in the Li Clan family, and plenty of powers! What do we have? One little monster and an idiot who can't think!" 

Sakura was about to say something back, but found nothing to say. He _was_ right. 

"Do they care to _feed_ us prisoners?" Sakura suddenly whined, "If we die they have no one to serve them! And _I_ haven't ate all day!" 

Kero putted his hands over his ears, "Just be quiet, won't you? I'd explore this place...but I think it's too dangerous. After all, best thing to do is-" 

"-start no commotion and cause no attention," Sakura finished for him, "I know, I know..." 

Tomoyo scratched her head, "But you'd think the woman could have 'select us'...why does the_ Prince_ have to do such a job? He has enough servants to do that for him, and it's not like we're important to him or anything...all these people to choose all the time..." 

Kero and Sakura sighed, "Who cares! **We just wanna get out of here!!**" 

* * *

"Prince Syaoran, would you like to view the prisoners now?" the woman with a bun politely and, like the captain with a harsh voice, with fear, asked. 

Prince Syaoran was sitting on a big arm chair by the warm fireplace. Watching how the fire moves, flickers, rise, burn. 

"Yes," he answered slowly and coldly, "It's about time I meet this person." 

The woman blinked at him in confusion but didn't dare to say anything. 

* * *

The door opened slightly. 

Everyone's eyes shot to the door. 

The woman with the bun came in, opened the door to its widest and slightly bowed her head down as a silhouette came out of the shadow. 

A shiver went down Sakura's neck as she senses a powerful aura entered the room.

She can also see the reaction of Kero by the way the apples moved in the basket. 

A young man went into the room, he was actually quite handsome, but his face was blank and cold. His eyes were first closed as he entered, and then they suddenly opened and his sight shot towards Sakura. Sakura quickly looked away but she could feels his cold eyes staring at her.

"Tomoyo-chan~!" She whimpered. 

"All shall bow before Prince Syaoran!" the woman announced sternly. 

Everyone quickly organized themselves and gave him a light bow.

For some strange reason no one had dared to speak or shout at this prince. No one had dared to even look at him straight in the eye. His aura had been cold and powerful, merciless and harsh.

The prince walked right towards Sakura, his eyes moved to the basket of apples, and back at her. 

Sakura's heart was pounding like mad, cold sweat was coming out of her palm. Her head was feeling dizzier and dizzier every second. She wishes to be anywhere but here. 

His eyes were looking directly into hers, but she was desperately trying to avoid it.

"She shall be my personal maid then," he said coldly. 

The woman quickly came by and bowed, "Yes, Your Highness!" 

Prince Syaoran started to walk away, "Have a servant-dress ready for her and she shall start serving me tomorrow morning."

The woman bowed again and snapped her fingers.

Two maids came from the side. She murmurs something to them and they took Sakura by the arm.

"Come with us."

They look her out of the room as Syaoran quickly finished choosing. 

They took her into the palace, crossed many halls and places, then finally ending up at a door. 

One of them knocked gently on the old rusty Chinese wood door.

A girl with straight short hair opened the door.

"Nee-how, Naoko shiao-jie! This is who Prince Syaoran picked for his personal maid." the two girls said and bowed. 

She nodded, "Very well."

Then she took Sakura's hand and lead her inside as the two maids curtseyed and left. 

Sakura studied the girl, she had short brown hair, with big glasses, and a beautiful smile. 

"Do you like ghost stories by any chance?" She asked curiously, trying to be friendly.

Sakura jumped, "NO!" 

The girl was taken by shock and surprise, but chuckled. 

"Gomen-nasai!" She quickly said to Sakura, seeing the fear in her eyes. 

"You know Japanese!!" Sakura said, this time it was her turn to be surprised.

"Of course, I _am_ Japanese!" Naoko laughed gently, "What did you think?"

"But," Sakura gapped in surprise, "You sit in such high position...I mean, those maids over there were all listening to you, and so polite with great respect...and...and..."

Naoko smiled, "Prince Syaoran doesn't judge a person by their race, but only by their abilities. He may seem cold and distant but he's still justice and fair. I wouldn't say I like him much, but I still respect him and follow his orders."

Sakura nodded, the idea of being his personal maid came back to haunt her.

"It won't be that bad," Naoko smiled, studying her expression.

Sakura smiled awkwardly, this was way far from keeping down and getting no attention. 

Suddenly an image flashed through her mind.

"Omg! What about Tomoyo-chan!?" she thought.

"What's wrong?" Naoko asked. Sakura quickly forced a smile, "I'm just worried about a friend of mine..."

"Speak no more, I'll check where she is for you as soon as they all finished getting picked. If she's on Prince Syaoran's side of service I would surely tell you the news, but I don't control the maids on Princess Meilling's side...but it's all right, uh...."

"Sakura," Sakura replied politely. She couldn't believe she could make a friend so fast in the palace.

"Now let's get you made over and we'll start on the rules," Naoko said kindly.

Sakura smiled back. "Kero's over-exaggerating, it's not so tough in here!" She thought.

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

PLZ REVIEW!! i hav no idea y this fic gets so much less reviews than it did when i had it in the other account...itz exactly the same thing! *sniffs* and to "Li Syaoran Is So BISHONEN" or other people who don't know, "AU" means "Alternate Universe", as in itz in a different place and setting as the original stori, for example here itz in ancient China and Japan, and they're side by side on a piece of land and not so far away. ^^ review plz! n also im not sure if i'll put eriol in this fic, but if u want 2 read a E&T fic plz read my otha fic "**Once Upon A Time**" (it has S&S in it too)


End file.
